Frends or Lovers?
by CrimsonGuardian123
Summary: Bella and Reid has been friends for years but after a sometime they feel something boiling between them that is way more than friendship. Will they ignore it or while they try to explore it?
1. Bye Bye Katie

Reid parked my Dark orange 2008 Dodge Viper SRT-10 Convertible while I stopped the timer.

He tilted his head looking at the timer in my hands. 5 Minutes, he beat my 15 minutes! Greta I'll have to pay him 50 bucks and let him use my car anytime.

"Well, well, well, I guess I won" Reid smirked while getting off the car. I gave a sight while also getting off my car.

"Whatever" I said reaching for my 50 bucks and car key, handing it reluctantly to him as we headed for Nikkei's.

"Aww, don't be glum over that my little angel" He put a shoulder on my arm my shoulder as I was fuming.

"Get of me Reid" I snapped at him while shrugging off his hand.

"What ever you say Belly" He said laughing at the nickname he always called me. But my real name is Bella, not Belly. No, I'm not fat, hell I even have a hot body guy drool around when I'm around them.

"Shut up" I smack him in the shoulder laughing. He always has a way to never make me stay angry at him. Maybe because of the years we've been with each other.

Me and Reid where bestfriends since we where in Pre K. He offered me his lunch when I forgot mine, after that we where inseparable. I could read Reid like a book. That's how close we where. But we aren't too close like brothers and sisters since Reid hits on me frequently when where together.

He opened the door for me as we neared the entrance.

"After you" He gestured inside in a gentleman way.

"Awwww, you're so fake Reid" I walk in laughing. He followed behind.

"Ouch baby you crushed my heart" Reid put a hand on his heart while acting he was hurt which made me laugh even more.

"Like you have one" I replied after laughing.

"I have one and it only beats for you" He said in my ear while wrapping his arms on my waist. His hand where warm as it touched my skin. It gave me shiver down the spine the way he said it and the hand on the hips. And the hot and seductive tone didn't help at all.

"Reid that must be the corniest pick up line I ever heard" I spun around to face him as I regain my composure. He only smirked. Asshole.

"But it worked, did it?" He put his hand on my chin and edged his face too close to mine and pulled me closer so the gap between us where closed.

"Hey you 2 love birds get a room" Kate said from behind us. I quickly jump away from Reid and face a grinning Kate. It was too late, Kate already saw us together. Great, it only fueled Kate and Sarah's theory that I love Reid but just can't see it yet. God, if they weren't Caleb's and Pouge's girlfriends I would have set them on fire right now.

I blushed deeply while Reid just smirked at me.

"We weren't-" I started.

"They're over there" Kate butted in while pointing toward a table in the far left.

We both nodded in response.

"I'm off" Kate waved, Passing us while flashing me devious smile.

"Where're you going?" I turned around to look at her.

"To the dorms, still have a lot of things to do" She waved before leaving.

I frown. For the last 2 week, Kate has been very distant from the group, especially the guys. It was like she was avoiding them from something.

"Hey you going or not" Reid asked breaking my thoughts. He was now walking toward the table where the other sat.

"Yeah" I catch up after taking one last look at the door.

"Don't ever do that again" I smack on Reid's shoulder as we crossed the dance floor. People where grinding with each other at a classic rock I didn't recognize. I look at the pool tables; there was no sing of Aaron. Good, I didn't want any fights tonight.

"What was that for?" He said touching the part that I had smacked.

"That was for the little scene just a second ago" I glared at the back of his head, and then continued to look at the crowd.

"You should be grateful, girls would die to be in you're shoes right now" I could picture him now smirking.

"Keeping dreaming Billy Idol" I replied. I knew very well that he didn't like to be called that. But I always use it just so I could piss him off.

He stopped so I bumped into him.

"What are you stopping for?" I asked annoyed.

He only turned around then looked me square in the eyes with fury clearly on his eyes.

"Don't ever call me that" He growled at me.

"What ever Billy" I smirked before walking again.

"So what's up?" I asked sitting next to Tyler.

I look around the table only to realize that they all have a glum expression. This wasn't good.

"What happen?" I question all of them with anxiety. They only gave each other looks, daring one another too explain to me what was going on.

"What sup, the party is here so all of you can start the music" Reid got a chair and positioned it beside me and sat down. Once he was settle he finally notice the sad expression of his brothers.

'What's going on?" He asked with apprehension.

Caleb sighted deeply before opening his mouth, "Kate decided to leave Ipswich" Caleb said in a gloomy tone.

I was shock. How could Kate do that, she didn't even bother to tell me. She just past me and she didn't even gave hint. I'm her Bestfriend for god's sakes. And how about Pouge, after years of being together, is she going to leave him like they never had a past with each other.

I turn to Pouge. He was sitting there with a glass of beer. I didn't bother in asking where he got it, my only concern was how was he handling it. God, Pouge was a kind hearted guy. How could Kate just break his heart like that? It was devastating.

"Did she say why?" I croaked.

Caleb looked at Reid for a second before slowly shaking his head.

"No, she only drop the new a minuet ago after she left." Caleb sighted.

Pouge took a sip of the beer before getting up. "I need to unwind." He said putting on his jacket.

"But you just drank a whole glass of alcohol" I said.

"Don't worry. I'm already sober enough to drive" He gave me a reassuring smile.

I grab his hand before he could leave, "Be careful, I don't wasn't to see you in the obituary" I gave his hand a squeeze. He nodded then left.

I sat next to Reid again. Nobody talked for the rest of the night.


	2. Billy Idol and Belly

"I can't believe that Kate did that" I snuggle closer to Reid, we where at the dells, on the far end of the beach hidden by a tree. I was leaning on Reid while Reid on the back, leaned on a tree. We where both looking over that the sea. There wasn't a star in sight, only the moon to give us light.

"Yeah, Pouge look like his life was gone" Reid said, he was looking over at the horizon.

"Maybe because Kate was his life" I whispered. I never though that Kate would leave Pouge, they where so in love. They would even die when they wouldn't see each other for an hour. Kate even said she would marry the dude and grow old with him. That was how serious they where.

I snuggled even closer as the cold wind blew from the sea. "Bella?" Reid asked from behind me.

"Hmm?" I rested the back of my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep right now and forget that my girl bestfriend was leaving. Maybe when I wake up, Kate would say it was all a joke. Just maybe……….

"Don't leave me" Reid said in a soft voice. My eyes snap open, did Reid just said not to leave him?

"Don't worry dude, I'll be here on you're side till 2:00 in the morning." I said. I didn't want Reid like this. He was too serious, like in his eyes, where not friends.

"No I mean, don't ever leave me like Kate did to Pouge. Always be with me" He said caressing my cheek. I turn around then look him in the eye. His eyes where pleading. He was such a sweat heart, but only I can see this and the rest of the gang. They didn't know Reid like I do. I knew 2 Reids. The one was an asshole, party guy, and a heart breaker. He pulls away before something intimate happens. The other Reid was sweet, kind, and caring. He barely comes out, only when times like this.

"Don't worry Reid. I'll always be here with you. That's what best Buds are for" I reassuringly smiled. He smiled back as I turn around and leaned on his chest again.

"I love you Bella" Reid said. Now before you say anything that I love you was just friends, nothing more.

"I love you to Billy Idol" I grinned.

"Belly!" I sat up quickly before Reid could grab me. I ran as faraway as possible while he chased from behind.

"Come back here!" He yelled. From the tone of his voice he was angry.

"Is Billy Idol angry?" I laugh. I heard him growl before catching up with me. What can I say, I wasn't that of a runner.

Before I knew it he tackled me to the ground, gentle enough so I wouldn't bet hurt. He turned me around as he pin me to the floor. He sat up, knees on the sand as my belly was between it. If a police guy saw us, he would think Reid was raping me.

"Reid please" I pleaded in between laughs. He raised his hands up in the air and smirked down at me.

"Get ready to be tickled by the Reidster" He said in his evil villain tone.

"No!' I manage to shout before he attacked me with his fingers. I was shedding tears and my stomach hurts from laughing.

"This is my stop" I said as Reid pulled in front of the driveway, he was riding my car.

"I still can't believe Kate would do that" I said before opening the door.

"And I can't believe how it easy it was to get you're ride" Reid smirked.

"Shut up" I smiled playfully before closing the passenger door.

"Bye Belly" Reid waved at me through the passenger window.

"Bye Billy Idol" I waved back before turning around to face my house. I didn't live in a dorm since I want to take care of my Grandfather. He was like a father to me since my parents where to busy to take care of me. They only gave my grandfather money so he could by the things I needed and also the thing he needed. I only got to see my parents every Christmas and in several occasions, my birthday.

I opened the door to my bedroom and silently slip in. I change into a black wife beater owned by Reid and dark blue boxers, also owned by Reid. He left it here when he decided to sleep here.

As I climb into the covers my cellphone rang which made me smile. Reid always calls every night when we don't sleep in the same bed or room.

"Tell me why I can't have you as a room mate" Reid asked from the other line.

"Cause you're a boy and I'm a girl" I replied sinking in my pillow.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Cause we have different needs Reid."

"Like what?"

"Night Reid" I tried to hung up.

"Wait!" He stopped me.

"Yes Billy Idol?"

"I love you" He said.

"Back at you buddy boy" I smiled.

"So wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure if you take me and my car in a place except Nikie's" I said.

"Sure, there's a little carnival open down town"

"Then pick me up at 7; 30" I said.

"7:30 it is" He Finalize.

"Night Reid" I yawned.

"Goon night Belly"


	3. Sweet escape with magic in the air

Ahhh, the comfort of having hundreds and hundreds of dollars to splurge. First, you can buy a hundred dollar champagne. Second, you buy a lot near a lake. And last but not the least, you build a big and cozy lake house and then drink the champagne. I was so lucky that I had parents with fat bank accounts and a humongous empire. But don't get me wrong, I work hard on the money they gave me. I study, clean my room, try to have a scholarship, and a varsity. I work hard for the money they gave me. That means my I'm no snobby little daddy's girl that just opens her palms in front of her parents when she needed cash. I think that sounded more like Kate and Kira.

As I sat on the Adirondack Chair, I can't help but smile at the view before me. The clear water mirrored the black sky; it looked like a pool of ink with little white dots as stars. The red, green, and orange trees rustled as the air gently touched them. It was like the trees where swaying of the melody the wind was playing. I had to admit it, this was heaven, a place where you see half of paradise. 1 hour drive away from Ipswich, a place to relax at takes a moment to breath.

I nearly jump as Reid suddenly collapsed on the other Adirondack chair beside me in the terrace over looking the lake.

"Dude! Don't ever do that if you don't want me to die in a heart attack!" I said clutching my heart. God, Reid was always like this popping out of the blue without any warning.

He laughed before grabbing the whine glass resting on table between us.

"Dude, get your own booze" I said before trying to grab the glass. He moved it away from me so I had to really reach for it.

"Reid!" I yelled. He only laughed more. He was such a pig! Where the Reid I know? Oh great, now it sounded like he has split personality or something.

"Fine" I huffed before settling back on my chair, arms folded on my chest. I wasn't gonna fight over this. I wasn't. I was just gonna ignore it.

"Belly" Reid moved the glass back and forth in front of me. Pig.

I turn away from him. Reid only continued to taunt me. Super pig.

"Come on Bella, I was only fooling around" He said from behind me. No you're a pig. I'm not gonna talk to you……………okay I will but first I got to have the last laugh.

I smiled then suddenly turn around snatching the glass of whine and then chugged all the content in my mouth.

"Wow, slow down, it isn't the last whine you know" He laughed. Now this is the Reid I wanted. My Reid.

I joined his laugh. I guess now you're wondering why Reid is here. Well, because this was our little get away. A place where we are the only people. A place away from problems, judging eyes, and people who told us what to do. It was our sweet escape.

"God the nights so beautiful" Reid said looking at the lake after our laughs settle down.

"I know" I agreed. I looked at Reid. He was so handsome when his face was peaceful just like now.

"Just like you" I smiled at Reid's compliment.

"God Reid you're so cheesy" We both burst in to fits of laughter.

Suddenly Reid stood up. and walk towards the sliding door.

"Where are you going?" I asked turning back to face him.

"I have a surprise for you" He said before disappearing on the glass sliding door.

I shook my head. Reid was such a sweetheart. I knew that he bought another present for me. He does it every time. I wonder why, I asked him once and his only reply was that he wanted to thank me for being there everyday. But tonight was different. I had a surprise for Reid.

I slowly stood up and walk towards the sliding door. I peeked inside the sliding door, making sure that Reid wasn't in sight. Once satisfied, I crept inside and climb the stairs leading to the 2nd floor. Once there I entered the room I and Reid shared when we sleep here. We wanted to spend out time here with each other. IT was, of course why the house was made. I went over to the desk drawer and pulled it open. I reach for the rectangular box with a ribbon on it. I smile, Reid was going to love it.

"Bella?" I heard Reid called once I was downstairs.

"Here" I appeared on the door.

"Where were you?" He asked turning around to face me.

I gasp as I saw what he was holding. It was a huge teddy bear that I always wanted to buy.

"Reid…" I was speechless. He over did it this time. I totally loved the guy. I was so lucky to have Reid Garwin as my bestfriend. I was totally speechless.

I reach out to hug him tightly. He chuckled at my tight grip.

"Thank you Reid" I thank after pulling away.

"You're the best buddy a girl could ever have." I said.

"Nah, no big, I was just strolling in town when I saw the teddy bear and figured that you might like it" He shrugged.

'Well I really, really like it" I said then kiss him on the cheek.

His smile brightened as he after I kissed him. I think I'm in love with this man.

'Oh wait" I said before giving him the box.

"Belly you shouldn't have" Reid said. I ignore the fact that he just called me belly again. I was too happy to be mad, it only ruin the mood if I did.

"No, you gave me too many things. It's time I give you something" I firmly said. He gave a small chuckle which I always love to hear. IT was like music, a sound that made you're day worth living.

"Open it"

He sat on the chair I sat earlier and untied the ribbon eagerly. He then opened the box and he just looked at it.

Great, he didn't want the watch.

"Sorry, if you didn't like it. I just thought you would" I said walking towards him. He looked up with a smiled.

"Are you crazy? I always wanted to buy this watch but I didn't have the time of the day to really buy the thing" He said. I smiled before seating on his lap.

"You're so handsome when you smile" I said seriously at him.

"I know, but I only smile for you" He replied. It was true. Reid didn't smile. He only smirked on the people he know or meet except for me.

"Oh, I'm so touched" I mocked before I placed my hands on the back of his neck. Our eyes met each other.

"I love you "I whispered before our foreheads meet.

"I love you too" We both closed our eyes. I savored this moment. It was a night I will never forget. A place so magical. A night to magical. As we did this, I can't help but wonder what it felt like if Reid and I where more than this, more that friends. What it felt like to touch him. To kiss him. To make love with him. To love him like I loved nobody else. But we both knew I wasn't Reid's type. I wasn't the easy, beautiful, and busty girl. I was the blonde, curly haired, blue eyes, with a boyish side. I wasn't the girl for him.

"What are you thinking?" I suddenly opened my eyes only to meet. Sky blue eyes met with gray ones. Nobody could miss the twinkle of mischief in Reid Garwin's eyes.

"You" I said truthfully. There was no point in lying anyways.

"You?" I asked.

"Nothing" I didn't know if I was going to be disappointed about this. I half expected for him to say he was also thinking of me. But the other half was relived he didn't say that.

"Hey wanna dance" He offered.

I smiled then nodded, jumping off him. He made his way once again inside the house and played the stereo on.

The sound of, kiss me by sixpence none the richer started. A grin spread across my face as I heard it. It was my favorite song.

Reid then appeared again and offered his hand.

'May I dance with you faire lady?" He asked in his British accent. I gave a giggle.

"You may handsome sir" I took his hand. And we slow danced.

His hands where wrapped on my waist while my hands where on his shoulder.

"I love you" I said looking straight into those beautiful eyes. (Note: The "I love you" meant as friends only to them)

"I love you too" With that I lean closer to that I could lean on his chest. I shock myself when I thought for a second that the "I love you" meant more then friends. I actually thought that he meant it deeply. But as always, he didn't. I wasn't his type anyway.

End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Fun!

"Bella wake up" I felt my side being poke my something hard.

I groan, "Go away grandpa" I pulled the covers to my head.

"Bella wake up it's already 7:00" My grandfather said.

"So, it's Saturday, there's not point in waking up early" I reasoned before shifting to the other side of the bed.

"But you're boyfriend is downstairs telling you to get up" I frown, I didn't have a boyfriend.

I sat up in bed, "Grandpa, I don't have a boyfriend".

He was sitting there on the wheel chair in his red checkered rob, "Don't try to fool me young woman, I've been through you're time" He said waving his cane in the air. I never get it why he always carries a cane even though he has a wheel chair.

"Grandpa, I'm telling the truth, now stop fooling around and tell me who's downstairs" I hop up in bed and walked to my bathroom.

"You stop fooling around" He countered. I rolled my eyes as I brushed my teeth. My grandfather maybe 60 years old, but he acts like he's still 7. My mother said it's the effect of old age. It was either an old person mellows down or becomes a pain in the ass. I guess my grandfather choose the later. My mother used to get annoyed with him and tried to put him in a home for the aged but, thanks to me, he was still living here.

I got out of my bathroom and faced my grandfather, "Just tell me who my boyfriend is grandpa" I said finally accepting what he was insisting.

"It's the Garwin boy, dashing young lad but trouble if you asked me" He said with distaste.

I laughed. I think he doesn't remember Reid anymore since he now often sleeped over, "Can you call him up grandpa?" I asked.

He looked horrified when I said those words, "Good God woman! I am not letting this man inside you're bedroom" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. Clearly he forgot that Reid always comes in my room when he pays a visit. "Grandpa, do you remember Reid, my playmate when I was young?" I asked him trying to refresh his old memories.

He squinted his eyes as if trying to grasp a far thought in his head, finally recognition grace his face, "The Reidster!" He said with joy.

I nodded smiling, "Remember that he used to go up in my room" I said.

He nodded, "I'll go get the lad" he turned around and wheeled his way out of my room.

A few minuets later I heard heavy footsteps climb the stairs. I turned around to find Reid in all his glory standing in my door way. "Hey" I greeted and walk up to him, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"What's with you're grandfather, at first he give me the eye then he goes all lovey dovey on me? "He asked while he collapsed in my unmade bed.

I shrugged, "Long story" I said collapsing next to him.

He pulled me into an embrace as we lay there and I smiled as I smelled his sweet perfume. "What are we going today Billy Idol?" I asked.

He didn't answer so I looked up into his blue eyes that were pained. "Reid what's the matter?" I asked touching his face.

"Bella, don't you remember, were going to the carnival today?" I mentally smacked my forehead. How could I forget that?

I gave Reid a apologetic smile, "Sorry".

He sighted before sitting up. Now I felt bad. As everybody knows, Reid is not a sentimental guy that takes his friends to a zoo or like a carnival because he thinks it's corny. But I was an exception and I should honor it by remembering it.

"Reid, I'm so sorry" I apologized, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Bella, just get dress okay? I'll wait for you downstairs" He said like a deflated balloon. He silently stood up without facing me and exited the room.

(10 Minuets Later)

I felt like crap when for what I did to Reid so I quickly got dresses into a…*sights* dress. I put on some make-up and for the first time in 10 years, a pair of heels. I felt the need to look beautiful so when Reid sees me, his mood might fade away.

As got out the front door, Reid was leaning casually on my car while looking down at the pavement. The sound of the door closing grabbed his attention. He looked up; shock passed his face before it was quickly replaced by a smirk.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Bella?" He said as I walked towards him.

I grinned, "Come on dude, I just dressed up no big deal" He looked at me from up to down before licking his lips.

"Damn, where are you hiding all my life?" I laughed while playfully smacking him on the stomach.

"Can we go now?" I asked him.

He pushed himself off the car, "Sure".

* * *

It was a tiring day, we kept laughing and walking and riding in all the rides possible. It was fun to spend time with Reid somewhere else than Nicky's. He even won me a giant stuffed toy that was either a dog or a cow. It was really, really fun. My mind was too preoccupied by the today's activities that I forgot about Kate.

Finally, when it was already twilight, we drove to the dells.

We where sitting in front of the horizon looking as the sun wane. I rested my head on Reid's shoulder while he placed his hand on my waist. We where like this for a moment before I remembered Kate.

"Reid?" I spoke.

"Hmm" He replied.

I bit my lip trying to think if it was best to bring this conversation after a long day of happy events.

"Why did Kate leave?" I finally made my decision.

I heard him sight before answering, "I don't know".

"Do you think she'll every come back?" I pressed.

"I think were not going to see her for a very long time" answered.

"Reid, how about me make a promise?" I proposed sitting straight.

Reid dragged his eyes down to me. "About what".

"About being honest with each other" He seems alarmed about what I said.

"I can't promise you that" He said turning away. I felt confused.

"Why? It's not like I'm asking you to give you're life to me" he combed his hair with his hands.

"Bella, I can't promise you that because….there is things that are best left a secret" I was still lost. Was he hiding something?

"What secrets Reid" I felt him feeling agitated by the second.

"Stuff Bella, stuff that only me and the boys know about" I felt angry by now, But was replaced when a thought entered my mind.

I gasp, "Does this secret have anything to do with Kate's sudden urge to leave?" He didn't answer.

"Reid, answer me" I pulled away from his grasp.

"I think it's time to leave" He said getting up.

"No, its not!" I said standing up. If he thought he was going to get off that easy, well he was wrong, whatever he and the others where hiding was the reason why Kate left. And I had to know what it is.

"What is it Reid? Are you and the boys on drugs?" I asked as we walked towards the car.

He barked off a laugh, "It's much worse than that Bella, trust me" He seems to find humor to the secret he shared with the others.

"Then what is it Reid?" He stopped walking then face me.

"It's better if you don't know, and don't bother even asking further because I'll never tell you" That was the day that the very first fight me and Reid had since we first met.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Hey everyone, I'm very sorry for updating so long. I know it's harsh to keep you all waiting. I'm really sorry but I had a writers block and then I had to go to therapy since I had depressions. Then after that, I had issues with me and my sister because she thinks my story is a waste of space here in the FanFiction community. I'm actually writing right now to prove myself that I'm a good writer. So please help me by giving me you're reviews and comments. And you can also give me ideas for the next chapter.**


	5. Hell No!

Chapter Five: Hell No!

The drive back to my house with Reid was…… earsplitting. We started to yell at each other the whole drive. I bet we waked the whole neighborhood when he parked outside.

When I exited the car, I made sure to close the door with all my might. Then after that, when I was lying in bed, Reid didn't call me. I was pissed off at him. All I wanted was to know what the stupid secret was but no. And when I even try to day anything he was be all grouchy and moody. Stupid jerk.

After lying in my bed for hours, not even bothering to change my clothes, I have fallen asleep with Reid on my mind.

When I opened my eyes and looked at my clock, it was 6:40. I had a lot of time to waste since school didn't start till eight.

* * *

I got out of bed lazily and prepared myself for the first day of school. After that, I got down stairs and pawed in the frig for a decent food. I was lucky to find a left over pizza and coke. I then started to eat on the kitchen island.

"I see you're already awake" My grandfather greeted me. I smiled not bothering to reply since my mouth was still full.

We made small talk before I exited the house and waited on the front porch for Reid to come. To my utter disappointment, it was 7: 35 and he still wasn't here. I decided to call him, my hopes of contacting him was killed when I was directed to his voice mail, "What's up, I can't pick up my phone since I'm banging with a chick, so just leave a message" I rolled my eyes.

"Where the hell are you!? I've been standing here for like forever waiting for you!" I yelled at my cell before hanging up.

I waited and waited and waited, yet he didn't show up. I was expecting to hear the familiar rumble of an engine before my car would park in front of the driveway. It never happened. So, I had to go to the next closest thing that would give me a ride.

I scrolled on my phone number for Tyler's number, it rang twice before he answered, "Low?".

"Hey, it's Bella" I greeted.

"Oh, hi B, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, you're jerk of a best bud just left me without a ride to school" I hear him chuckle in the other line. Tyler was a sweet boy but sometimes, Reid's jerky character kinda rubs on him.

"You want a ride to school" He asked knowing now why I had called him.

"I would really appreciate it if you do"

"Sure, I'll pick you up in about 5 minutes" He said before hanging up. I hang up also and sighted, Reid was going to die.

* * *

"Thanks again for the ride Tyler" I thank him as we walked inside school.

"You're welcome anytime, a friend of Reid is a friend of mine" he replied with his charming smile. I smiled back.

"So, what happened, why did Reid ditch you?" I sighted once again. I looked at Tyler. He was a nice dude. And I know Tyler is a honest dude, there is a small chance that he may tell me about the Reid was not going to tell me the truth, then maybe Tyler will. Maybe a little bugging with his brains might help me learn what this 4 boys where hiding.

"It's about a secret" I started.

Tyler glanced at me, he looked alarmed like Reid did when I asked him on the beach, but quickly masked it, "What kind off secret" He tried to play it cool.

I shrugged, smiling slyly inside my head, "I was hoping you've tell me".

"Well, me and Reid maybe close but we don't actually share secrets, B" We both turned into a corner towards our first period.

"No, I think this secret involves you, Reid, Caleb, Pouge, and Sarah. And my conclusion is that this little secret you all have is the reason why Kate left" I stopped walking and grabbed his arm making him face me.

"Tyler, I want to know what you are all hiding. I have the right to know since Kate, you, Reid, Sarah, Caleb, and Pouge are like my brothers and sisters. I have every right to know the truth" I said with pleading eyes.

He looked back at me like he was tortured about something. And I even thought he would actually cave in and give me an answer that they almost guard with their life.

"I really, really want to tell you all B, since you're my friend and all but….I think it's not my place to say it. I think Reid should tell you everything" I felt my heart sank into my stomach. To thought I was this close to learning the truth.

I hided my look of disappointment, "Tyler, Reid won't tell, I know he wouldn't, I am asking you as a friend, please tell me" I was begging.

He ran his hand though his hair, "Sorry B, like I said it's not my decision to tell you. And if Reid doesn't want to tell you then I think you should leave it that way. It's much better that if you do" After he said that, the first bell rang. He pulled away from my grasp, mumbling a sorry.

I was left in the hallway looking at where Tyler stood seconds ago.

* * *

When I got to my first period, which was AP US government. Reid and Caleb where in the room already and were talking about something. The teacher wasn't around yet so people where free to do whatever they like.

When I entered the room, Reid was the first to look at me. He smirked and I glared back before stomping off the back row where I hope the teacher wouldn't see me.

When I was settled in my seat, I got out my notebook, book, and my pen.

I still can't believe how close I was to getting the truth. If only Tyler wasn't a chicken when it comes to Reid, he would have spilled the beans.

All I knew about this secret is that this secret was big. It wasn't a stupid high school secret, it was more that that. And I was actually longing to find what it is. And it also puzzled me why Tyler said that it was Reid's decision to tell me. I think anyone who is part of these clandestine had a decision to tell me. Unless they all had the conclusion that Reid was going to decide if he wanted me to be part of it.

"Do you mind if I seat here?" I ignore Reid as he asked me. I just pretended that I he wasn't there. I think he took that as a yes since he sat on the empty chair next to me.

I was mad at him for being a jerk so I stood up and gathered my things hoping to find a seat away from him. The last thing I want is him talking to me.

Before I could walk over to where Caleb was sitting, Reid grabbed my hand. I turned around, annoyed, "What do you want Reid?"

He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes. It looked pleading, like a lost puppy looking back at you begging you with their eyes. "Bella, please, I want to talk to you".

I groan inwardly, to thought I could avoid him.

I sat back in my chair with a huff, folding my arms in my chest, "About what?"

"I overheard you and Tyler speaking this morning" He started.

I looked at him with disbelief, "Are you spying on me?"

"No, I don't. It was just a coincidence that I was also standing near you 2" He answered.

"Anyway, the point is that you should stop asking about anything that has to do with the secret"

"No" was my stubborn reply to his pleads.

He ran his hand through his hair, "Look Bella, the secret, it's not that big of a deal. It's just a stupid high school thing that I and the guys have. Okay?"

"Then if it's just a stupid secret, why the hell wouldn't you just say it to me" In front of us, the teacher was explaining something but it had fallen into deaf ears.

"Because, it's too long and complicated and very boring" He said.

"It doesn't matter, I have a whole period to listen" I replied. I sat back into my chair ready to listen. If he though I was that easy to back down, he must think twice.

He mumbled something under his breath, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Look, if you really, really want to know the truth, then ask Tyler, Pouge, or Caleb. But don't ask me because I'm never going to tell you" He said.

"But you have to. I'm sure the others are not going to tell me because the thought you have the right to tell me" I whined.

He gave me triumph smirk, "Exactly" Before I could protest; the bell rang for the second period.

Reid quickly gathered his things, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, before jogging off into the crowd.

Once again, I was left there staring at where Reid was sitting.

**Help me! I need a Beta Reader! And please review more because I really, really, really have to prove that people do like my story. **


	6. Chapter 6

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.5in; mso-header-margin:0in; mso-footer-margin:0in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

I am very thankful for **naty0452 for correcting my spelling and grammar since I am a total dumb as* I also like to thank the people who put my story in their favorite list and also to those who put me as a favorite author. You guys are the best! And anyway, there will be again a long pause after I submit this chapter because I have to go back to therapy since my depression is coming back. Again, thanks for all of you guys and those who gave nonstop reviews. **

I put my tray down loudly on the cafeteria table making everybody jump. They all turned, giving me confused looks. I smiled at them, "So what's the secret?" 

I heard Reid groan, burying his face on his arms that were resting on the table, while Tyler shook his head. I ignored them while sitting between Sarah and Pouge.

The other three still looked lost, "What secret?" Caleb asked.

I looked him in the eye, "The secret that you four share along with Sarah"

Caleb looked alarmed. He shot Reid a glance before turning to me, "Bella, we don't keep secrets from each other, we're all friends here"

I snorted, "Really, because right now, I feel like I'm not part of this little group"

Caleb looked at his "brothers" for help. "Who exactly gave you this idea?" Pouge asked.

I looked at Reid "Who else?" They all glared at Reid

Reid shrugged, giving them all an innocent face, "What, it kind off slipped"

Caleb glared at him before turning to me, "It's nothing okay"

I punched on the table hoping they would stop bull!#$ing me. I was tired of them all acting like the secret was something stupid when clearly it wasn't! I tried everything to squeeze the truth out of them! It was really tiring and I hated it. I hated it because it was something that made Kate go away. I had the right to know as much as they did, so why wouldn't they just tell me!

Caleb tensed up before sighting, "Bella, calm down"

"Oh don't tell me to calm down, what's going on Danvers" I snarled. Caleb winced when I said his last name. Caleb and me where like brother and sister since he was my first cousin.

"Bella come on, people are staring" Pouge tried to put his hand on my shoulder but I gave him a glare that could make even bravest man pi** his pants. He quickly withdrew it and kept silent.

It was true, people where staring at us. The loud bang must have caught not only Caleb and the others, but also the whole student body's attention. But I didn't care, what I wanted, what I cared for was for them tell me the f$#% truth.

"I'm going to ask for the very last time Danvers, and if you don't answer me, I swear, I'll never talk to anyone of you" if I wasn't angry at them, I would have laughed at Pouge, Reid, Tyler, and Sarah's  
expression. The eyes widen and pure shock was painted on their faces.

"Bella you don't mean that" Caleb's face was pleading. I only looked back at him with business in my face.

"What is it going to be Danvers?"

Caleb's face saddened at this, "I'm sorry" his voice was soft, so that I had to strained to hear him better, but I heard him. It broke my heart that he wouldchoose to keep the secret rather than keep me. I guess I'm not that hard to let go off. Maybe I was right, I wasn't their friend. Maybe they just let me hang around because I was Caleb's cousin and he felt obligated some how. At least, I now knew the truth, so they could stop pretending that they cared about me.

"No, I'm sorry." I said getting up, I knew I had unshed tears in my eyes but I didn't dare let them shed. I was afraid that I would break down and cry then and there with all the people staring at me. Sarah looked at Caleb,

"What are you doing?" Caleb only shook his head. Pouge also looked at Caleb; he didn't say anything but I knew he had the same questions as Sarah had. All of them had the same look, it was "what the hell are you doing" look.

"Bye guys and consider you're selves dead to me, especially you Danvers and Garwin" I saw Reid wince but I didn't care. And with those last words said, I walked out of the room with all eyes on me. People where whispering to each other and

I knew that when I woke up tomorrow and got to school, every body would be gossiping about my little scene in the cafeteria. It would be one interesting day and one interesting gossip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pay up Aaron" I held my open palm. Aaron glared at me before angrily putting 300 bucks on my hand. It felt weird that I was all by myself hustling Aaron in pool, usually Reid and Tyler were here laughing and grinning as we hammered Aaron and his buddies at pool. But tonight, I was alone. My friends, or so called friends were sitting in their usual seats ignoring me. It really was okay since I was also ignoring them. We had a mutual understanding on the ignoring part.

"I heard about you're little fight with Garwin and the rest of them" I raised an eyebrow at Aaron. By the tone of his voice, the dude was looking for trouble.

"I though girls where the only ones who liked to gossip, I guess faggots like you gossip too" Aaron's smirk didn't falter. I have to admit, I also wanted a fight tonight. It was the best way to relive stress and most definitely all my anger.

He stepped closer and looked me straight in the eye. I didn't even flinch at his movement. "What was that about? Did Garwin got bored at you and decided to throw you're little A! % out of their group" he ignored my last comment.

I smirked, "No, I left on my own will. Aaron if you don't want to end up bruised and hooked up on life support, you better f#$ off" I warned. I was smiling in my head; I was going to have some fun tonight.

"You think you could beat me up, babe" I wrinkled my nose at the choice of name he used for me.

"Want me to prove it?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about you and me, outside?" He gestured between us. I smiled,

"Sure"

He was the first to turn around and head outside. This was going to be interesting.

I moved to get out but Caleb and the guys blocked my way to the door. I sighted, "Get out of my way loser" I tried to push him out of the way. He didn't budge.

"What do you think you're doing Bella?" He said. He was still using my name.

I looked at him, "it's a secret" I mocked before shoving past him. But before I could go out, a hand reach out and garbed my arm.

I turned around to see Reid, "Bella, don't do anything stupid"

I yanked my hand away from him, "Get off me Garwin!" He flinched when I growled at him. I never used to growl at him, well at least not seriously anyway. All this anger we where feeling was new to both of us.

"Bella, I love you, I'm begging you don't" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stop the act Reid" He let go of me, stunned.

"Bella, I've never lied to you, everything I've told you has always been the truth" He tried to explained.

But I decided it was time to leave. I smiled before flipping them the bird and going out laughing like a total **.

* * *


	7. Author’s Note

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**This is going to be my announcement to all my readers. **

**I think I should say this t all of you before I Disappeared **

** Again like the last time. **

**I am going to take a long pause in my stories due to the fact that I have to rest. **

**I also have to go to my shrink regularly for check ups. **

**As of now, my severe depression is coming back so I hope you all understand that I have to have a short vacation. **

**The very trouble and depressed teen, **

**CrimsonGuardian123**

* * *


End file.
